sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy Thomson
Amy Thomson is a member of the science staff abord the HMCS Polaris. Physical Description *Height: 5'6 *Weight: 67 kg *Eye Colour: Blue *Hair Colour: Blonde *ATA Gene Status: Untested *WTA Gene Status: Untested *GTA Gene Status: Negative Education *Primary & Secondary Education: **Private Schooling in New York Family *Father: Doctor Jacob Thomson, PhD *Mother: Elizabeth Thomson **Deceased (2006) *Uncle: Doctor Hugh Thomson, PhD *Aunt: Doctor Janet Thomson, MD *Cousin: Arthur Thomson *Cousin: Hugh Thomson, Jr. *Cousin: Claire Thomson *Uncle: Major General Edward Thomson **British Army (Retired) *Aunt: Doctor Emma Thomson **Civilian Doctor *Cousin: Colonel Robert Thomson **British Army, Stargate Command, KIA *Cousin: Lieutenant Grant Thomson **British Army, Excalibur Expedition, KIA Career History *Intern, HT Technologies **13/06/2023 - 30/06/2024 **Part-time *Lab Assistant, HT Technologies **30/06/2024 - 28/09/2025 *Lab Assistant, HMCS Polaris **28/09/2025 - Present Background Amy, the daughter of Jason and Elizabeth Thomson, was born in the city of Manchester in England. Her day of her birth started of the one major event that has changed her whole life. After Amy was born, her mother shortly passed away due to complications with the birth. After his wife's death, Jason decided to move over to New York to join his brother also to start a fresh with Amy and at first it seemed to got of to a good start, well as good as it could have been. There was still difficulties with Amy not having a mother but for the first seven years it was going well until 2013 when Jason was declared insane after repeated attempts of proving that cold fusion was possible to make. Form them she had to live with her uncle and cousins. As a way of paying back his brother, Hugh made sure that Amy got the best education that was possible just like she was his own daughter. She kept top in most of her classes but at the cost of Amy being less than social. She would stay secluded to herself most weekend and nothing seemed to change that. She eventually in her later years of education took on a part time role at her uncle's company. After leaving school she was given a role full time in the company working with Doctor Alister Banks for the most part. As a result Alister seems to be her only friend. She joined him when her was assigned to join the Polaris crew. Personality Amy has a very shy and quiet character. She was often the one that was referee to as the 'geek' at school and did not seem to do much outside her homework. She still feels deep down that she was the cause of her mothers death in a way, also her deep miss of her dad who seems to have been out of most of her life with her having to live with her uncle after he was declared insane. She likes to sing when she is alone as well as playing the violin. Qualifications & Skills *Plays the Violin *High School Chess Champion *Talented Singer Category:HMCS Polaris Crew Category:Scientist Category:Civilians